


Surrogates

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil and Clint decide they want a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogates

They’d talked about it for months now. They wanted a child. Adoption was always an option, but the boys wanted the child to be biologically related to at least one of them. So surrogacy was obviously the next best thing. 

Well, there  _is_  magic… but let’s not grasp at straws here.

But there was still the issue of the surrogate. Do they go to a complete stranger, ask her to carry their child? Or to a friend?

At first they didn’t feel comfortable with having a stranger carry their child. The two had trust issues, anyone could tell you that but they also couldn’t ask any of their friends.

Natasha almost always has missions, Maria has to deal with the WSC. May is tracking down a drug lord in Shanghai, Pepper had CEO responsibilities. Jane was always traveling. Darcy, Skye, and Jemma were just too young to ask, not to mention it would be totally awkward. They couldn’t possibly ask any of their friends to take the time off necessary for the carriage to happen. 

So it was the stranger option then.

—-

The first list of women were compiled by Clint. When prompted where he found so many women he answered “Craigslist” with a shrug. Phil’s jaw dropped and his eyes grew as big as saucers before he snatched the list from Clint and ripped it apart. 

The next set of women had their backgrounds checked and double checked by Phil. They had to find the perfect donor and there were a lot of factors to consider. Her family’s health background for one. They wouldn’t want the child to be suffering from a chronic disease that’s quite possibly inherited right? That’s cruel to the child. 

When Phil was down to the last 5 candidates late one evening, an angry looking Natasha came storming in, surprising Phil and making Clint jump into fighting stance. 

"Um… Come in?" Clint said when he finally realized it was their friend.

"Can I help you, Agent Romanoff?"

"Yes. Explain yourself." She answered crossing her arms against her chest.

"I’m sorry? I’m not following."

"I leave for a month undercover and when I come back, I hear you two  _idiots_  are planning to get a complete stranger to carry your surrogate child?” Natasha says exasperated.

"Tasha, it’s not what you think." Clint tries to explain.

"Really? Because I think you both think none of your friends are capable of carrying a child for nine months. Frankly, we find that offensive."

"It’s not that we don’t think you can." Clint says

"In fact, any of you would have been thousand better donors/surrogates than any woman we could find." Phil explains.

"Then why?" Natasha throws her hands up

"Because, you are all independent women who are needed in your respective careers." Phil says.

"We can’t ask any of you to sacrifice your time, energy and months of your career to carry our child for us." Clint says finally.

"Well, why didn’t you ask first if we wanted to?" Natasha muttered.

"Excuse me?" Phil asks, surprised. 

"I said, why didn’t you ask first?! May and Maria would have thought about it seriously. Pepper would have politely declined because she’s far too much the center of attention in her company but she would help you find trusted clinics and doctors! And I didn’t even hear any of this until 10 minutes ago!"

Clint and Phil looked at each other, then with a quirk of their lips, they silently agreed on the same thing.

"Natasha Romanoff, would you do us the honor…" Phil says, taking her hand in his.

"…of being our child’s surrogate mother?" Clint finishes, as he too reaches for Natasha’s hand. 

Natasha blinked. once. twice. then a gentle smile appeared on her lips. “Yes. Yes I would.” 

—-

A year later

Natasha lays in her bed, cradling the baby in her arms. “She’s so beautiful.” Phil says, looking over the little bundle quietly sleeping in his friend’s arms. 

"What do you want her to call you, Tasha? You can have her call you mama if you want, you know." Clint asks.

"No, I think I’d rather have her call me her Aunt Tasha. You idiots deserve to be possessive over her." Natasha smiles tiredly. "But I get to teach her hand to hand when she learns to walk."

Phil smiles at her, and Clint grins. That was probably going to be sooner than they expect.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found on tumblr here ](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/88170900371/i-assumed-that-anon-meant-surrogate-pregnancy)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [beginning of a new life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792957) by [pineappleprincess (Gamerwalrus695)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwalrus695/pseuds/pineappleprincess)




End file.
